Werewolf and Ghost
by WingedGuardian137
Summary: In folklore, werewolves and ghosts are bitter enemies by instinct. But will that rule be broken when Danny meets another human hybrid? A WOLF hybrid? Rated PG for later chapters. LAST CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Profile

Cassie Bane used to be your average teenager...until she was turned into a wolf hybrid by a dog infected with some sort of radioactive virus. Now she's not only hiding this from the world, but her parents also. Her parents are werewolf hunters, born in Europe. If they ever found out she could turn herself into a wolf, they might...well, she didn't want to think about it.  
  
Cassie's appearance was normal...except for her eyes. Her eyes baffled her parents, because they looked eerily wolf-like, even before she got infected with the virus. None of her relatives had her eyes, so they had no idea were she might have inherited them from. They were smoky-gray with black rims, but even stranger was the thin yellow rim under the black one. When she transformed into her wolf form, that yellow rim covers her entire iris, and because her hair is black, she is covered with a thick black coat.  
  
She loves folklore and, like her parents, hunting werewolves. Many, many times she had come home with scratches and bites from a scrabble, but for some reason, the biting never made her into a full-fledged werewolf. She suspects that something in that radioactive virus makes an antidote whenever she gets bitten or scratched.  
  
Cassie just moved to the U.S. from Transylvania, but she could speak English fluently, without an accent, thanks to her American neighbor, Danielle. She was the only person who knew about her 'condition', and supported her at all times. Even when she was hunting werewolves, Danielle helped cover for her.  
  
But now that she moved to the States, she would have nobody to talk to. But, she was sure that there were no supernatural phenomena were she was going, so why worry about fighting werewolves?  
  
Unfortunately, she was wrong. Dead wrong. 


	2. Cassie and Danny Meet

PSDog: I love dogs and wolves! I have 3 labradors. And I've been reading your fanfic. I love it! Keep writing.  
  
WormmonABC: Yah, that chapter was short. I thought of putting my story from DP's point of view, but decided to do it half n' half, like my other story. And thanks for the comment that my idea was original. I've been writing a LOTR fanfic and I'm getting a really bad time with it. Seems that I don't have the stuff for a story like LOTR curses flamers. Anyway, I saw your profile. I like X-Men Evo, too. One of my favorite shows (next to DP). But they just HAD to cancel it curses WB and Cartoon Network. Okay, I'm done rambling.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, due to the fact that Transylvania is in fact not a country, I change it to Germany, because most Werewolf stories come from there.  
If you have trouble understanding German, please look at the definitions at the bottom of the page that I got from the internet. THANK YOU GOOGLE!!!  
  
"Lassen Sie uns gehen, Cassie! We need to get to the house before the movers do!"  
  
"Halten Sie an!" Cassie said in German as she ran to get her suitcase from the hotel room. "I just need to get my suitcase."  
  
She flew down the corridor to the door that led outside,  
  
"Sind Sie bereit? Do you have everything?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes mom, I'm ready," she said as she climbed into their werewolf- hunting van.  
  
"Let's go then!" he dad said. They drove for about 30 minutes, during the time which Cassie listened to music on her CD player. When they finally got to the house, which was located next to a workshop called Fenton's Inventions, (sorry! I don't know the name of it!) the first thing Cassie did was breathe deeply through her nose. All she smelled was gasoline, chemicals, and trash. A disgusted shiver ran up her spine. But, suddenly, she was aware of another scent...no, it was more of an instinct. Something odd was coming from the house next door. She accidentally let a low growl escape her throat when a boy, about 14, walked out of the house.  
  
Afraid that her parents might have heard the growl, she turned around, but they were talking to the movers, though not very fluently. Cassie sighed and walked up the stairs to their new house.  
  
"Hey, you! The new girl!" someone said. Cassie turned around. It was the boy who walked out of the house next door. Now that he was closer, she took a good look at him. He had jet black hair, like hers, and blue eyes. She still had an edgy feel about him, so she cautiously walked up.  
  
"Yah?" she asked.  
  
"Um, my mom just saw the movers, so she asked me to greet you," he said, running his fingers through his hair. He looked at the things being unloaded from the moving truck.  
  
"What is that stuff?" he asked. Cassie turned around. The movers were unloading her parent's werewolf hunting stuff.  
  
"Oh, my parents are just obsessed with werewolf-hunting. Not like we're going to run into any here. Most of the 'werewolves' are in Germany," she said,  
  
"Germany? Wow. Are your parents military or something?" he said. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Danny. Danny Fenton."  
  
"No, my parents are full-fledged werewolf hunters, and I'm Cassie Bane. My parents and I just moved from Germany."  
  
"So your parents are werewolf hunters?" Danny said. "They should meet mine sometime. My mom and dad are ghost-hunters. It drives my sister nuts."  
  
"Do you believe in ghosts?" Cassie asked. "I mean, have you ever seen one?" Danny hesitated.  
  
"Uh...no," he replied. But Cassie knew he was lying. He had a nervous scent about him.  
  
"Cassie! Helfen Sie uns auszupacken!" her mom called.  
  
"What'd she say?" Danny asked.  
  
"She wants me to go help them unpack the car," she said.  
  
"Oh, ok. See you later, then." Danny walked back to his house.  
  
'He seems nice enough,' Cassie thought as she helped unpack the Were- Van (corny, I know). 'But something about him isn't right. Maybe it's something about the ghost-hunting. I'll have to check it out in one of our folklore books. Maybe it says something about ghost-hunting in there.'  
  
GERMAN TRANSLATION  
  
Lassen Sie uns gehen – Let's go  
  
Halten Sie an – Hold on  
  
Sind Sie bereit – Are you ready?  
  
Helfen Sie uns auszupacken – Help us unpack 


	3. To School

Danny woke up the next morning with a strange feeling in his stomach. It was like he was dreading something, but he didn't know what. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the nagging feeling, and went downstairs.  
  
As usual, his sister was reading some psychiatrist reference book and writing notes, his dad was working on a new project, and his mom was making coffee.  
  
"Morning, Danny," Mrs. Fenton said.  
  
"Morning, Mom," he replied, yawning and sitting down at the table.  
  
"Danny, did you talk to the new neighbors yesterday?" Mrs. Fenton asked, pushing a bowl of cereal in front of him. "I heard they had a daughter about your age."  
  
"Uh, yah. I talked to her yesterday when I went over," Danny replied. "She seemed nice enough."  
  
"Are you two talking about the German family next door?" Mr. Fenton asked excitedly. "Aren't they werewolf hunters?"  
  
"Yah," Danny said. "Why?"  
  
"I saw the gear getting unpacked out of their van. It's very impressive."  
  
"Dad, what does ghost-hunting have to do with werewolf hunting?" Jazz asked, putting down her book.  
  
"I remember reading somewhere that werewolves and ghosts have some sort of connection," Mr. Fenton said. "Maybe they have some ideas to help find ghosts!"  
  
"Right..." Jazz said, picking her book back up. "But if you ask me, I think you're stretching it a little too much."  
  
"Oka-ay...I better get ready for school, or I'll be late for the bus," Danny said, backing out of the room. When he ran up to his room to grab his stuff, he caught a glance of Cassie out of the window, waiting for the bus.  
  
Just then, a blue...no, GREY...whiff of smoke came out of his mouth.  
  
"What the...?" Danny mumbled out loud. He shook his head. What was happening to him never happened to him before. "What the heck's going on?" He grabbed his school bag and ran out the door.  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" he said quickly as he opened the door.  
  
"Have a nice day, son," Mr. Fenton called after him.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
As she waited for the bus, Cassie picked up a familiar scent. She turned around. It was Danny Fenton. She suddenly got the same uncomfortable feeling that she had yesterday.  
  
"Hi," Danny said, almost cautiously. Cassie just nodded.  
  
Just then, the bus pulled up and they walked on. Danny walked up the aisle where an African American boy with glasses and a gothic-looking girl sat. Cassie followed.  
  
"Hey, Danny," said the boy. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, this is Cassie. Her family just moved here from Germany," Danny explained.  
  
"Hey Cassie. I'm Tucker," he replied.  
  
"And I'm Samantha. Call me Sam, though. Everybody does," the girl said.  
  
"Hi," Cassie said a little shyly. She sat down in the seat beside them. Tucker cocked his head at her.  
  
"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Do I have egg on my mouth or something?" Cassie wiped her cheeks.  
  
"Er...no. I'm just..." he stuttered. He looked at her closely. "I've never seen eyes like yours. They're..."  
  
"Wolf-like?" she finished. "Yah, I know. My mom and dad have no idea how I got them. The bad thing is, they sometimes think that I might be possessed by a werewolf or something." She laughed. She looked at Sam and Tucker, who looked confused.  
  
"My mom and dad are werewolf-hunters," Cassie explained.  
  
"My dad thinks my sister is possessed by a ghost," Danny said, also laughing. "I mean, how crazy is that?"  
  
Tucker and Sam laughed, but gave each other a quick glance. Cassie noticed this, but didn't say anything about it.  
  
"So...what are your classes, Cassie?" Tucker asked. She took out her schedule and gave it to him.  
  
"Hey, you got almost every class as Danny! Except for choir," he said. For some reason, Cassie's stomach fell.  
  
'Oh great. I'm going to be paranoid for the whole day,' she thought. 'Something about him sets me off. In a bad way.' Then she remembers she brought her folklore book to check up on ghost-hunters. She got it out of her bag and opened it to the index.  
  
"Ghost-hunting...ghost-hunting...where is ghost-hunting?" she muttered under her breath as her fingers ran down the page. Her finger stopped at the title 'ghost hunting...how to, pg. 159'. She flipped to the page. A picture of a ghost with red eyes stared back at her from the page. She skimmed the page, not exactly sure what she was looking for.  
  
Suddenly, the word 'werewolf' popped out at her. She read the paragraph.  
  
"Ghost's enemies would be any animal in the canine family," it said. "But more importantly, the werewolf. Werewolves can actually see and even physically touch a ghost, unlike animals like dogs and wolves, who can only feel a ghost's presence. No one is really sure why this is, but some people think that it is because some ghosts become a werewolf if one scratches or bites them, much like the affect of a werewolf bite on a human. Ghosts and werewolves alike can sense each other's presence, and therefore instincts take over, which usually means either the ghost gets turned into a werewolf, or the werewolf dies and lives for eternity in Hell." Cassie shivers with fear, then realizes...  
  
'Could Danny be a ghost?'  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have no idea if this is true, but go along with me, people, okay? 


	4. Dinner

WormmonABC: Thank you!!! Um, how do you put words in italics? Heh heh. Hairballs. Funny.  
  
Architect04: 1st reply - Thank you!! I love cookies! :)  
2nd reply – (cries) I feel so loved!!!! Thank you!!!  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
As they went through the grueling 8 hours that was school, Cassie avoided Danny as much as possible, due to the fact that he might be a ghost...or half- ghost...or something like that.  
  
'...and therefore instincts take over, which usually means either the ghost gets turned into a werewolf, or the werewolf dies and lives for eternity in Hell...' kept running through her mind. She shuddered with fear.  
  
'I really need to stay away from him,' she thought. 'Not only to I not want to spend eternity in Hell, but it would be nice if we didn't have a werewolf as a neighbor.'  
  
At lunch, she sat at the end of the table beside Sam. She tried acting as normal as possible without looking at Danny. She mostly chatted with Sam.  
  
"You only eat vegetables???" she explained. She shivered. "Are you CRAZY?"  
  
"I agree with you," Tucker said. "I think Sam's gone off the deep end."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
That evening, Danny got bad news from his parents.  
  
"Danny, could you help me get the good silverware from the cabinet?" his mom asked as Danny was drinking a glass of water.  
  
"Who's coming over?" he asked, taking another gulp.  
  
"The German family from next door," his dad replied. Danny almost spit out the water in his mouth, but he quickly swallowed it before he did.  
  
"Is Cassie going to be with them?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Of course," his mom said.  
  
'Oh boy,' Danny thought as he got the china from the cabinet. 'This is not going to be fun.'  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
"VAS???" Cassie exclaimed to her parents in German. "But...but...why?"  
  
"Honig," Mr. Bane said. "It'll be a great way to make friends with the neighbors. Their son is your age you know."  
  
"Yes I know," she said exasperatedly. "But..."  
  
"Cassie, if you don't like the family..." her mom said.  
  
"Nein! I like them just fine..."  
  
"Okay then, it's settled," Mrs. Bane said. "Cassie, get in your best clothes, please."  
  
"Fine," Cassie grumbled. She trudged upstairs.  
  
'Oh boy,' she thought. 'This is not going to be fun.'  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
As the parents talked at the dinner table, Jazz, Danny, and Cassie silently ate. Suddenly, a whiff of blue smoke came out of Danny's mouth, and at the same time, a whiff of gray smoke came out of Cassie's. They both stood up.  
  
"Can I be excused?" Danny and Cassie said at the same time. They stared at each other. Cassie's parents, Danny's parents, and Jazz stared at the two also.  
  
"Yes, you may," Danny's mom said.  
  
"You may, too, Cassie," Cassie's dad said. "But why?"  
  
"I...need to go to bed. I'm really tired," Cassie quickly lied. She faked a yawn.  
  
"Uh, yah," Danny replied. "Me too. It's been nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Bane."  
  
"Same to you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Cassie said as she inched toward the door. "Good-night."  
  
GERMAN TRANSLATION:  
  
Vas – What  
  
Honig – Honey  
  
Nein – No 


	5. Encounter

(((((((-)))))))  
  
"I'm going ghost!" Danny said as changed. He opened his eyes and floated through his window. The moon was full and bright.  
  
"Okay, then...where's the ghost?"  
  
"Perhaps over here..." a disembodied voice said. Danny whipped around. A green ghost with armor plated over his body floated about 10 feet from him.  
  
"Skullker..." he said. "Don't you need to check out a book on purple-back gorillas or something?"  
  
As if on cue, Skullker's wrist rang.  
  
"Right," he mumbled as his rocket boosters sped him away from Danny.  
  
"That was easy," Danny said, smiling. Just then, snarling and barking from below him made him check it out. Two dogs were locked in a life-or-death fight.  
  
But as he got closer, to his surprise, and his horror, they weren't dogs. One, as he could see, was a black wolf with yellow eyes.  
  
'There aren't any wolves around here,' he thought. Just as he thought that, he was able to see the other one. It wasn't a dog...and it wasn't a wolf either. It was a werewolf. It was eerily human-like, and it had pure white fur and red eyes. It was standing on its hind legs and was three times bigger then the wolf. The werewolf's jaws were huge. It could have swallowed him whole.  
  
Just then, the black wolf emitted a high-pitched yelp as the werewolf grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and flung it five feet away, and then struggled to get up on its feet. The werewolf stalked toward it. It was clear that this wolf needed help.  
  
"Hey, you!" Danny yelled at the werewolf. "Buzz off!" He sent some ectoplasmic blasts at it. The werewolf snarled and dodged the attack. It lunged at Danny. He easily dodged it.  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" he said, shaking an accusing finger at the werewolf. "You got to do better then that!"  
  
Suddenly, something oddly like a smirk crept up the monster's face. It crouched in a cat-like way, and sprung at Danny. It looked like it was about to lunge to the left, so Danny dodged to the right. Unfortunately, the werewolf was just feinting and lunged to the right instead. Its jaws grabbed Danny by the arm before he could react. The werewolf pinned him to the ground. Danny could smell its rancid breath. The same menacing grin played on the werewolf's lips. Danny tried to phase out from under it, but for some reason, he couldn't. The pain from the bite in his arm didn't help.  
  
Just then, a snarl came from behind the werewolf. The black wolf attacked it by lunging for its throat. The werewolf leapt from Danny. The two circled each other, both growling. Then, as quick as lightning, the black wolf lunged again for the werewolf's throat, and successfully took hold of it. The werewolf yelped, and struggled to throw the smaller canine off. The wolf finally let go, and the werewolf took off.  
  
Then, to his amazement, the black wolf stood up on its hind legs. It started to slowly change. First, the fur started to thin, then the yellow in its eyes shrunk until it just rimmed the now gray eyes. The wolf became human.  
  
"C-Cassie?" Danny stuttered.  
  
"Danny?" 


	6. The Beta Werewolf

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Look on my profile for 2 links to what I think Cassie would look like as a wolf.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
"You're a...a...werewolf?" Danny said, his eyes wide with shock, unknowingly turning back into his regular self. "How?"  
  
"Long story, make short," she said. "Then you tell me about...you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay, when I was 12 I was bit by this dog, ok?" she said. "Well, it seems that this dog was infected with a radioactive virus, which I found out later. That night, I started having seizures and I got a fever. My parents took me took the hospital, they gave me some antibiotics, and I was sent home. I felt fine for a few days...until I accidentally turned into a wolf when a werewolf showed up at our house. That werewolf I just fought, in fact. I fought it, and defeated it. I've been fighting werewolves ever since. Okay, so what's your story?"  
  
Cassie said this very fast, so it took Danny a minute to soak up what she said.  
  
"It all started one day when my parents made a machine called the Ghost- Portal," Danny started. "They wanted to get into the ghost world, but when they tried to start it, it didn't work, so they gave up. I decided to take a closer look though. Once inside, I accidentally pushed the 'on' button. It felt like I got electrocuted or something. So, when I woke up, I realized I had ghost powers." He then looked at the time. "C'mon. My parents will be asleep by..."  
  
Suddenly, Danny went rigid. He fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Danny!" she exclaimed. "Oh, shoot. I forgot! He was bit by that werewolf. This is NOT good..."  
  
She turned into her wolf form and grabbed the back of his suit with her jaws. As gently as she could, she dragged him to his house, which was not very far, perhaps a block or so away. She trotted to his house and gently laid him down on the steps. She turned back into her regular form and silently jiggled the door. It was locked.  
  
Lucky for her, she had a hairclip in her pocket that she used when she was out werewolf hunting and went back home. She picked the lock and silently opened the door. She dragged Danny to the stairs and stopped.  
  
'Okay...' she thought. 'How am I going to do this? I guess I'll have to try to carry him.' She grimaced at the thought, then picked him up and carried him up to his room.  
  
'This dude is pretty light,' she thought. 'Must be the ghost in him.' She walked into the room, pushing the door open with her foot.  
  
'Geez,' she thought as she laid him down on his bed. 'Doesn't he ever clean this place?'  
  
Suddenly, Danny started to shake uncontrollably, whimpering, and growling...like a dog. He was still asleep, so Cassie decided to quickly go over to her house and check up on werewolf syndromes. She turned into a wolf and bounded quickly, yet silently, down the stairs, out the door and onto the street. Since her room was on the first floor, and she always kept her window open, she leaped through it, ran to grab a book about werewolves her mom wrote, and ran back out onto the street to Danny's house.  
  
As Cassie sat in his room, him still shivering and whining, she opened the book. Like before, her finger skimmed the index until she found the word 'Symptoms'. She turned to the page. There was only one short paragraph.  
  
"The symptoms of a werewolf are first insomnia and/or restless dreaming. Soon follows loss of appetite, and he/she is angry most of the time. One of only known cures is death by a silver bullet. See page 111 for more info," it said.  
  
'There must be another cure!' Cassie thought feverishly. She flipped through the pages. She stopped at page 111.  
  
"ALPHA & BETA WEREWOLVES: The relationship between Alpha and Beta werewolves is a complex one. Once a subject is bitten by a werewolf, his or her life and death are doomed to the werewolf curse. The victim does, however, have some hope - as long as they themselves do not taste of human blood, the curse is reversible. If the Alpha werewolf is killed - through some action of the Beta - the Beta's curse is broken. It is important to note that whether the Beta werewolf was bitten by the Alpha werewolf himself or by another Beta, it is the Alpha who must be destroyed - the source of the original tainted blood. It is also an interesting note that since Betas and Alphas share common blood, an Alpha cannot physically harm a Beta of his own bloodline by his own hands without inflicting the same injury upon himself. However, if a Beta is harmed or killed by another, it does not affect the Alpha." Cassie took a breath of relief. There's hope after all. Hopefully Danny's urge for human blood won't be too strong. But if something DOES happen, she'll be there. After Danny, who was now the Beta werewolf, wakes up, they'll have to find the Alpha, whose pack name was Kamerine. Hopefully Danny will cooperate. 


	7. Cassie Explains

WormonnonABC: Yah, I did kinda rush it at the end didn't I? Oh, and the information about the Alpha and Beta Werewolves, I got off of my friend's website. I should have mentioned that (bops self on head). And don't worry, I know what capice means. I lived in Italy for 2 years. :P  
  
PSDog: Thank you! I feel so loved!   
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Cassie stayed in Danny's room for a few hours, in her wolf form, keeping a watchful eye on him. Every time he would go into some sort of spasm, she would trot over and put her paws on his shoulders, holding him down until he relaxed.  
  
At around 6 o' clock, she decided to go home. She quietly slipped out of the house, stopping only once to stare at the restless figure in the bed. She bounded down the street and into her room.  
  
She turned into her regular form and laid on her bed, too tired to even change into her pajamas. She was used to working both days and nights, though. Hopefully she wouldn't have to until the next full moon.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
When she woke up, she quickly dressed and ate breakfast. She grabbed her backpack, and started out the door...  
  
"Cassie? Why are you in such a hurry? The bus doesn't come for another forty-five minutes," he mother said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Um...I just wanted to go for a run," she lied. "Running in the morning helps me wake up."  
  
"Okay," her mom replied, yawning. "Watch for traffic, though."  
  
"Yes Mom," Cassie said. She closed the door and ran off to the Fenton's house. She rang the doorbell. Danny opened it. Cassie was taken aback by his exhausted state. He had dark shadows under his eyes.  
  
"Cassie!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? The bus doesn't come..."  
  
"I know," she said, grabbing his arm. "But we really need to talk." She took him to the bus stop, and sat down on the bench.  
  
"Danny," Cassie said, approaching the subject slowly. "Do you remember anything from last night?"  
  
"Of course," Danny replied. "Up until the point where I passed out, though."  
  
"Then you remember getting bit by the werewolf, right?"  
  
"Yah. That sucker really packed a..." A look of realization passed by his face. Then came horror. "No...this can't be happening...I'm a...?"  
  
"Werewolf," Cassie finished. "That's what happens when you get bit." Danny shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"But...but isn't there someway to cure it?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yes. There are actually a three ways," she said. "One, of course, is have to kill you with a silver bullet..." Danny started. "Don't worry," she said hastily. "We won't do that. The other options are to either kill the Alpha werewolf, or you can't taste human blood your first transformation."  
  
"I don't want to kill anyone...er...I mean...anything," Danny said. "So, let's go with the no-drinking-human-blood plan."  
  
"Good idea," Cassie replied. "Why don't you get ready for school? The bus will be out here in about..."She cracked a smile. "30 minutes." Danny smirked and ran off. But she didn't really think that it was a good idea. She wasn't completely sure if Danny could actually resist the temptation of human flesh once he transformed.  
  
"Lord help us," she mumbled to herself.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
At lunch, Danny and Cassie quietly explained to Sam and Tucker what happened to Danny. Unfortunately, they didn't take it very well.  
  
"A werewolf?" Sam hissed. "You're a werewolf??"  
  
"Uh, yah," Danny said.  
  
"Then what happened to your ghost powers?" Tucker asked.  
  
"Good question," Danny said, turning to Cassie. She thought for a moment.  
  
"I should ask my mom..."  
  
"NO!" Sam, Tucker, and Danny said at once. Cassie flinched.  
  
"I'm not going to actually and her..." she said slowly. "I'm going to...state it hypothetically."  
  
"And how so?" Tucker asked.  
  
"I'll ask, 'Mom, let's say a neighbor was half-ghost and was bitten by a werewolf. What would happen?'" Cassie said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know! I think of something."  
  
"Do you really have to ask her?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yes," Cassie replied. "I don't believe ghost blood and werewolf blood mix very well. Just to tell you, in nature, ghosts and werewolves are mortal enemies. That's why we were so uncomfortable around each other."  
  
"So, what are the options on getting Danny out of this mess?" Sam asked.  
  
"There were a few options...but he decided on one: Not tasting human blood his first transformation," Cassie said.  
  
"What were the others?" Tucker asked.  
  
"Well, we'd have to either shoot and kill him with a silver bullet, or kill the Alpha werewolf, the werewolf that bit him."  
  
"Why kill the Alpha?" Tucker asked.  
  
"'It's the source of the original tainted blood,'" she replied, quoting the book. "I read this up in a book. I wrote the paragraph down..." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Danny.  
  
Danny read it out loud to Sam and Tucker. When he finished, he asked Cassie, "Am I the Beta werewolf?" Cassie nodded.  
  
"I think so," she said. "I've met that same werewolf before, and he was the Alpha of another pack, so my guess is you're the Beta werewolf now."  
  
"But this doesn't matter, right?" Danny asked. "I mean, I can still reverse the curse without killing the Alpha, right?"  
  
"I'm...not sure," Cassie said. "I remember reading somewhere that not only does the full moon affect your transformation, but the howl of another werewolf does, too."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense, though!" Sam exclaimed. "How can another werewolf howl if the full moon doesn't transform it into a werewolf?"  
  
"The Alpha can transform as he pleases," Cassie replied. 


	8. Danny's Molecular Instability

Architect04: WEEEEE!!!! MORE COOKIES!!! I FEEL SO LOVED!!! Also....more suspense is coming...DUM DUM DUMMMMMM!!!! Oh, and thank you for reviewing so much!!!! Reviewing builds a writers confidence (nice reviewing, I mean)  
  
WormmonABC: Yes, Danny is the victim in this story. I tell you when the full moon is in the chapter after this one. And, no I haven't read that book. I'll try to find it. I love reading! Also, in my other story, yes you may borrow Crystal.  
  
KelseyAlicia: Thank you! I love ghosts and werewolves too. I think I only saw one eppie of that show. I agree...KURT ROCKS!!! And I did read your story. It's really suspenseful...DUM DUM DUMMMMM!!!  
  
Alright people!! On with the next chapter!  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
That afternoon, after school, Cassie went to ask her parents about Danny...hypothetically speaking, of course.  
  
She went down into the basement where she found her mother researching frantically through some books  
  
"Mom, do you have a minute?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry, honey, but I'm very busy right now," her mom told her, shuffling the papers that lay sprawled all over the floor. "Last night or werewolf detectors went crazy! Looks like we have a werewolf in the neighborhood."  
  
"Yah, well...I have a question about werewolves," Cassie said. Her mom stopped what she was doing and looked up.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Okay, I've been reading up on werewolves lately and I've found that werewolves and ghosts are mortal enemies. But let's say that a person was bit by a werewolf, but was part ghost also. What would happen?" Her mother pondered that for a while.  
  
"There has never been such a case..."  
  
Cassie had to grit her teeth from smirking.  
  
"...but if there was, I would suspect that it would have horrible results. The person's molecular structure would be very unbalanced. They would have some sort of inner war between the ghost blood and the werewolf blood. I would think that the person, if the werewolf blood left untreated, would probably die within the next full moon. Werewolf transformation is extremely painful, and it might result in both the structures collapsing and the person dying. But, as I said, there has never been such a case."  
  
"Er...thanks Mom," Cassie said as she backed out of the room.  
  
"You're welcome, dear."  
  
Cassie ran to Danny's house and rang the doorbell. Jazz answered it.  
  
"It Danny here?" Cassie asked frantically.  
  
"Um, no. He's at Sam's house."  
  
"Can you tell me where it is?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I've never been over there myself. You can call them, though, if it's really important."  
  
"Thanks Jazz." Cassie walked inside as Jazz called Sam's house number. She handed Cassie the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Sam's voice asked.  
  
"Hey, this is Cassie," she replied, her eyes darting to Jazz, who backed out of the room.  
  
"Oh, hey Cassie!" How'd you get my number?"  
  
"Never mind that," Cassie said. "Can you pick me up? I REALLY need to talk to Danny!"  
  
"Okay. I'll send a limo." Sam hung up.  
  
"Limo?" Cassie wondered out loud. She shrugged and hung up the phone. "Thanks for letting me use your phone," Cassie said to Jazz.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Cassie ran out the door, to find a limo already waiting for her at the curb.  
  
'That was fast,' Cassie thought. Just then, one of the windows rolled down. It was Sam.  
  
"C'mon! Stop staring and get in!" Sam said. Cassie opened the door and slid in. Tucker and Danny were already there.  
  
"You're rich, aren't you?" Cassie asked, smirking.  
  
"Yah, I am. Just don't make a big deal about it, 'k?"  
  
They drove to Sam's house...er...mansion. They got out and walked in the door.  
  
"C'mon, we'll talk in my room," Sam said. As they climbed the huge staircase, Cassie marveled at the beautiful décor in the different rooms they past by.  
  
When they got to Sam's room (which was also magnificent), the four sat down in armchairs.  
  
"So..." Danny asked Cassie. "What did you want to tell me?" Cassie bit her lip, hesitating for a moment, then said, "You're not going to like what you hear..." She told them what her mom said.  
  
Sam and Tucker stared at Danny in horror, while he himself just sat there, shocked, and staring at Cassie.  
  
"I'm..." he stuttered when she finished. "I'm going to...die?"  
  
"If we keep to the plan, you just might have a chance," Cassie said. "Also, if you try to keep from your new...instincts, you might be able to keep this 'war' under control."  
  
The group was silent for a few minutes. Tucker then spoke up.  
  
"Danny, can you still go ghost?" he asked.  
  
"I think so..." he said standing up and closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm going ghost!" he said.  
  
"Wait, Danny! Don't...!" Cassie cried. But it was too late.  
  
About a split second after he changed, a look of excruciating pain crossed his face. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. He fell to his knees, groaning. He changed back into his human form.  
  
"Danny!" the three chorused. They all ran to him.  
  
"Wha...What happened?" Danny asked, struggling to get up.  
  
"Your molecular structure is too unstable," Cassie replied. "Changing into your ghost self just made it worse. 


	9. Danny's Outburst

There was only two more weeks 'till the next full moon. Danny was fine the first two weeks, but during the beginning of the third week, he stopped eating and sleeping. He also started getting edgy and short-tempered. Sam and Tucker were worried, but Cassie was terrified that something was going to happen, and happen soon. She didn't want him to die.  
  
The thing was, at the end of the third week, on Friday, things got out of control.  
  
Cassie and Danny were walking down the hall to their next class. During the week, Danny had gotten more and more tired. He wouldn't actually fall asleep in class, but he easily became distracted, and slipped in and out of focus during class.  
  
Anyway, as they were walking down the hall, Dash met up with them.  
  
"Hey Fenton!" he called, walking over to him, cronies following him.  
  
"Buzz off, Dash," Danny said irritably.  
  
"Why should I? You're due to have a beating..."  
  
"I SAID BUZZ OFF!" Danny yelled. Something in him cracked. He lunged for Dash, grabbing his neck, and pushing him up against the lockers. Dash was shocked by Danny's strength. His eyes flashed green for a split second. He then felt a hand on his wrist, gently trying to pry him away from Dash.  
  
"Danny..." Cassie said softly, yet firmly. "Let him go." Danny hesitated for a minute, and then dropped a red-faced Dash onto the floor. He scrambled up, and ran off. His friends followed, staring back at Danny in fear.  
  
"You're crazy, Fenton!" one said. Danny just stood there, shocked by what he just did. Cassie laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon," she said quietly. "Let's get to class.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
"Danny, you really need to eat," Sam said during lunch.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Danny mumbled in response.  
  
"But you haven't eaten in, like, a week!" Tucker said.  
  
"Shut up, Tucker," Danny said nastily. Tuck was taken aback. Danny was usually an easy-going, laid-back guy. Now, lately he has been extremely irritable and impatient. The rest of lunch went by in silence. When it was over, Danny got up and left without him.  
  
"What is up with him?" Sam asked.  
  
"He's suffering the effects of the werewolf's bite," Cassie replied. "Not eating and insomnia are the first two. Irritability is the last. Also, something really bad happened between classes today..." She told them what happened with Danny and Dash.  
  
"That is sooo not like Danny," Tucker said.  
  
"Well, not exactly," Sam said. "He does get revenge on Dash most of the time. But he does it only in his ghost form."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Tucker asked.  
  
"Well, the only thing we CAN do is make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble," Cassie said. "Good thing he is in almost all my classes."  
  
'Was it only a few weeks ago when I didn't think that?' she thought to herself. 


	10. A Werewolf's Howl

KelseyAlicia: Well, tell your sister, 'THANK YOU!!!'. Also, I'm finally got out of my writing slump with that fanfic. I just finished writing the 4th chappie. BTW – My family is good friends with a family that has a pair of twins named Reeny and Tory (Catherine and Victoria). They're both 12.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Cassie, for the rest of the afternoon after school, read as much as she could about werewolves. There was no new information. She groaned with impatience.  
  
She couldn't help but get the feeling that Kamerine was about to do something.  
  
'Kamerine,' she thought. 'I've hunted you for two years now, and I still don't know your true identity. What I do know that you love to watch others suffer...suffer as you have for 50 years. You've taken the lives of my friends...and my family. But you'll never take Danny's. I protect him to the death, and you know that.  
  
'I know you are listening, Kamerine. And I know you are going to do something tonight.'  
  
Cassie went over to her Catholic shrine to pray. On that shrine was a picture of the Holy Mary...and pictures of her sister and brother, murdered two years ago.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
That night, the Bane's werewolf detector went off.  
  
"Werewolves!" Cassie's parents cried. They grabbed their gear and were out the door in about 30 seconds. Cassie sighed and went over to Danny's house. She saw light coming through his window, and saw three silhouettes. She suspected Tucker and Sam were over.  
  
"Kamerine, you best be leaving Danny alone," she muttered. Cassie knocked on the door. Danny opened the door.  
  
"Are your parents here?" she asked.  
  
"No, they're out ghost-hunting," he replied. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Kamerine's sneaking around."  
  
Danny led her upstairs into his room. She was right; Sam and Tucker were in his room.  
  
"Cassie?" Sam said. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"  
  
"The Alpha werewolf, Kamerine, is close," she said. "I can sense him."  
  
"So...what are we going to do?" Tucker asked. "Wait out the night?"  
  
"Most likely," Cassie replied. "We don't want anything to..."  
  
Just then, an eerie unearthly howl rang through the night.  
  
"Oh no...A werewolf's howl..." Cassie whipped around to Danny.  
  
"What?" he asked. She just stared at him, slowly backing away. "What's wr...?" Just then, he went rigid and fell to his knees.  
  
"He's going to pass out!" Tucker said. He started to walk to Danny, but Cassie held him back.  
  
"No...no, he's not," Cassie said as Danny started to shake, and growling sounds emitted from his mouth. "Something much, much worse is about to happen..."  
  
Suddenly, Danny's eyes glowed green and white fur started to grow on his face. He suddenly stood up...and a flash of blinding light came from him. As it happened, Danny screamed and snarled the whole time. Sam and Tucker were frozen with fear. The light, as suddenly as it came, died.  
  
A fully transformed werewolf was crouched right in front of them, staring right at them, and growling.  
  
"Sam...Tucker..." Cassie said, staring at Danny as he stalked toward them. "Get out of the house." She turned around, her eyes urgent. "NOW!" They scrambled out of the room just as Danny pounced. Cassie swiftly turned into a black wolf and dodged him. Just then, another howl from Kamerine found itself into Danny's room.  
  
Knowing what Kamerine was trying to do, Cassie jumped on Danny, pinning him on the ground. Yet another howl called to him. He found extra strength and pushed Cassie off of him and jumped out the window. Fearful that he might have broken something, she looked out the window onto the street. Luckily, Danny instinctively got a werewolf's sense of balance, and easily landed on the concrete.  
  
Cassie, who didn't want to jump out of the high two-story window, ran swiftly out of Danny's room and out of the house. 


	11. Bloodlust

Architect04: MONEY!!! (Acts like Gollum)...My precious...Anyway, THANK YOU!  
  
WormmonABC: Yup, it's bloodlust alright. That's why I named this chapter 'Bloodlust'! And the link won't open :(  
  
amused4ever: Okay, I'll read. Anything about Kurt   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Any words being said between these ('...'), that means Kamerine and Cassie are talking in their minds.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Cassie's blood ran cold when she realized that Kamerine was leading Danny, and another that Cassie recognized as a werewolf called Kodak, in the direction of Sam and Tucker. It made her run faster, determined to reach the teens before they did. She was sprinting so fast, her paws seemed to barely touch the ground.  
  
Luckily, when Cassie caught up with Sam and Tucker, they were alone. But she knew Kamerine and Danny were not far behind. She had to get her friends to safety. Still running, Cassie turned into her human state.  
  
"Sam, Tucker," she said. "You guys need to hide somewhere. Kamerine's pack is..."  
  
"Right behind you?" Sam asked fearfully, pointing over Cassie's shoulder. Cassie whipped around. Kamerine, Danny, and Kodak, were little more then ten feet from her. Kamerine had his menacing grin on his face.  
  
"Stay behind me," she told Sam and Tucker. "I'll protect you." She turned into a black wolf, standing in a fighting stance, her head bowed, and her teeth bared.  
  
'Cassie,' Kamerine said leisurely. 'We meet again.'  
  
'Get out of here,' she snarled.  
  
'Why? Armani and Kodak here are thirsty for blood...' he quickly glanced at Sam and Tucker, and then glared at Cassie. 'And so am I. But thanks to you, I haven't tasted human blood for two moons.'  
  
'His name's Danny! And you are not to lay a paw on them,' she answered fiercely. 'You've killed enough of the people I care about!'  
  
'If you are talking about your two friends and your little brother and sister,' he said. 'You are wrong. That was my pack, not me.'  
  
'I don't care!' she bared her teeth and growled menacingly. 'The bite you gave Danny is messing up his life!'  
  
'It is not my fault he got in the way of our previous fight,' Kamerine said. 'Move aside, Cassie. You are outnumbered.'  
  
'Never,' she snapped. Just then, Danny leaped at Sam and Tucker. Cassie, not wanting to hurt him, just grabbed rammed him out of the way. She kept her station in front of the two, guarding them with her life. Kamerine just stood back, ready to watch Cassie get overwhelmed by the two hungry werewolves.  
  
Then, just as Cassie was distracted by an attack from Kodak, Danny took the chance to dive for Tucker, who was the closest.  
  
"Watch out!" Sam cried. Tucker jumped out of the way just as Danny's jaws snapped where his leg was there milliseconds before. Unfortunately, Tucker landed on the concrete and landed on a piece of sharp metal, which pierced his knee. He cried out as his blood spilled onto the sidewalk.  
  
Cassie, acting quickly as Danny stalked toward Tucker's blood, bit Kodak's leg with an extreme amount of pressure, breaking the bone. She darted to Danny, pushing him out of the way. But it was too late. He had already lapped up some of the blood.  
  
'So much for the no-drinking-human-blood plan,' she thought. Danny growled at her, angry that she interrupted his meal.  
  
'Danny, it's me, Cassie. C'mon, you've got to fight this!' she told him. A hesitant look crossed his face, like he was fighting back the urge to do something.  
  
'That's it, Danny, fight it,' she urged. 'You're stronger then the curse!'  
  
'NO!' Kamerine said, lunging for Cassie, who skidded out of the way. She snarled at him, and, like before, went for his throat. He, again, dodged it. He quickly looked around, hoping that Kodak would help him defeat this stubborn half she-wolf. Unfortunately for him, Kodak had long since limped off to care for his broken leg.  
  
A long, painful howl came from Danny as he, painfully, changed into his human form. He dropped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
'Is it just me...' Cassie thought, just barely dodging another attack from Kamerine. '...or does he do that a lot?' Suddenly, Kamerine backed off, and ran into the shadows. Thinking that this was another trick, she kept her ground, keeping her eyes where Kamerine's scent was.  
  
'I'll see you next full moon...if the boy survives,' he said sinisterly. He ran off.  
  
'Cassie!' Sam yelled at her. She turned back into a human and ran over to Sam and Tucker, who were kneeling next to Danny.  
  
"He only has a faint pulse," Tucker said fearfully. Cassie's heart leapt to her throat.  
  
"Oh great," she moaned. "C'mon, let's get him to his house." 


	12. Hope is Recovered

WormmonABC: Stupid computers...they don't let you click upon click-upons!  
  
PSDog: Thank you! Yah, I did read it. KEEP GOING!!! I wanna read more!!!  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
"We can't take him to his house," Cassie said. "His parent's will go nuts!"  
  
"Then what do we do?" Sam said frantically, looking at the pale Danny. Cassie thought quickly, knowing every minute counted.  
  
"Can we take him to your house?" Cassie asked Sam.  
  
"Yah, but what about his parents?" she asked.  
  
"We'll say that we're getting together to study for a huge test."  
  
"Good idea," Tucker said.  
  
"First, we need to take him to your house," Cassie said. "He really needs to rest somewhere that he can heal...hopefully." She said the last word under her breath.  
  
Tucker and Cassie carried Danny to Sam's house. Again, he was fairly light, so it wasn't too hard. When they got to Sam's room, they laid him on Sam's bed. Tucker and Sam turned to Cassie.  
  
"So...there's nothing we can do?" Sam said.  
  
"I'm afraid not," she replied helplessly. As she looked at Danny, whose chest barely moved, she kept getting flashbacks of her siblings and her two friends getting attacked by a pack of werewolves, and her trying to protect them. These were horrible memories, because she had failed in that task. She had never forgiven herself, thinking that she could have saved at least one of them.  
  
Cassie called her parents. Cassie told them that she was sleeping over at her friend Samantha's house. Her parents, always thinking that she always told the truth, believed her. She then called Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, leaving a message to Jazz telling her that Danny was staying at Tucker's house for the night. Jazz, who was suspicious, asked why HE didn't call. Thinking quickly, she said that he was in the bathroom, and wanted to call by 10. Jazz believed her, and said that Danny should call when he wakes up the next morning.  
  
As Cassie hung up, she couldn't help but think... 'IF he wakes up in the morning.'  
  
Luckily, Tuckers parents were out of town, so he didn't worry about them calling during the night. He just had to be home by 8 o' clock.  
  
As the night dragged on, Sam and Tucker finally fell asleep. But Cassie was ever watchful of Danny, making sure he didn't stop breathing. She turned into her wolf form so that she could be even more alert to Danny's condition. Every once in a while, she would go up to him and nudge her nose against his hand.  
  
'Hold on Danny,' she thought. 'I'm watching over you.'  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Danny's hand brushed something furry as he woke. Danny slowly opened his eyes. A black dog...er, wolf, was lying curled up beside him, sleeping. He at once realized that it was Cassie. He looked around.  
  
He was in Sam's room, in Sam's bed. Tucker was asleep in an armchair, and so was Sam. The clock on Sam's bedside table said 5:00 AM, so he quietly got up, trying not to wake Cassie. But, even as he did, Cassie's yellow eyes flickered open. She saw that Danny was awake, and yipped happily. Tucker and Sam, startled awake by her, also saw Danny. They ran across the room to him. As they did, Cassie transformed into a human again.  
  
"You're alive!" Sam exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed, flinching in pain. Sam quickly let go.  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Tucker asked.  
  
"Well, not really," Danny admitted. "I feel like I just recovered from a deadly disease or something."  
  
"You're half right," Cassie said. "You still have werewolf blood, but you're a lot more stable then you were last night." Danny was silent for a while.  
  
"But...didn't your mom say that I would die by my first transformation?"  
  
"Yes. But, thank the Lord...she was wrong somehow. I'm not sure what, but something kept you from dying last night," she said, smiling a little.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Sam asked. "Danny is in no shape to go anywhere, and his parents will get worried if his doesn't come back home."  
  
"Wait a minute," Danny said. "Why don't I just tell them that you invited me to watch a movie with you guys? It IS Saturday, after all."  
  
"That's a good idea," Cassie said thoughtfully. "That way, you'll have enough time to rest and regain your strength."  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
That afternoon, after Danny was dropped off at his house, though still a little weak, Cassie went to her house, tired, but feeling a little light- hearted, relived that Danny survived the night.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, it was short, and not that exciting, but that means I can make better, more exciting chapters. YAY! 


	13. Full Moon

CW: (says nothing, just grins)  
  
Architect41: Yes. That's exactly what it means. :)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is two, count 'em, TWO, German phrases in this chapter. But instead of writing them on the bottom of the page, (which would give away what will happen), I put them in brackets like these '( )'. Also, clicky on the lick on my profile page to a Harry Potter webpage, all you HP fan people! I'm sure you will find the page VERY enjoyable...Oh, be ready for a violent fight in the next chapter.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
The next week was a fairly good week. Danny was stronger, and (to Danny's delight) Dash left him alone.  
  
But, of course, there was dread of the full moon that Saturday. As the days counted down, Danny found himself getting weaker, bit by bit. Cassie knew this also, and, like any worried friend would do, kept a very close eye on him. She wasn't about to let something happen to him. She swore an oath that she wouldn't.  
  
On Wednesday, before she went to her Bible Study at the local Catholic Church, she went over to Danny's house. When he opened the door, Cassie pulled him aside, dragging him to the small space between their houses.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. She looked around; making sure no one was looking.  
  
"Hide this away from your family. Use it just in case Kamerine wants you," she said in a low voice, slipping something wrapped in cloth and hard into his hand. "Don't worry; it has a safety lock on it." She quickly walked away before he could say anything.  
  
Danny unwrapped the cloth that was on the thing Cassie handed him. To his surprise, it was a silver handgun. Then, he remembered that the only way to kill a werewolf is to shoot it with a silver bullet. He checked the place where you put the bullets. Sure enough...three small, shiny, silver bullets were snuggled in it.  
  
He was a little afraid of the weapon. Even though she said the lock was on it, he was careful not to touch the trigger. He wrapped it back up in the cloth and carried it back into his house. He went upstairs into his room, and stored it in the back of his underwear drawer (yah, that's so obvious, but I couldn't think of anything better).  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
It was Saturday. Judgment Day. Cassie, Sam, and Tucker all stayed with Danny, all three fearful of the time when midnight finally came. But, for some reason, Danny showed no fear. Actually, it was quite the opposite...it was as if he looked FORWARD to it.  
  
Cassie didn't like that attitude. He might have survived the last transformation, but tonight will be his Day of Reckoning. She knew that the only way for him to live to see his 15th birthday was for him to kill Kamerine before he transformed. Which meaned that they would have to find him before midnight.  
  
This created a problem, because somehow, Kamerine was able to cover his scent as a human, no matter how hard Cassie tried to track him.  
  
That night, at 6 o' clock, the time when Danny and Cassie agreed to meet, she confronted her parents.  
  
"Since you guys are going out werewolf-hunting tonight," she said slowly. "Can I meet up with Danny, Sam, and Tucker tonight to go to the movies?"  
  
"Yes, yes," her mother said, nodding. "Just call us when you get home. We'll have a cell phone."  
  
"Und Bewachung heraus für werewolves! (And watch out for werewolves!)" her dad called to her from the basement. Cassie suppressed a snicker.  
  
"Got it," she replied, walking out the door. Waiting on the sidewalk, was not only Danny, but Sam and Tucker, also.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We're here to help!" Tucker said eccentrically. Cassie shook her head.  
  
"I don't know if this is a thing you do while ghost-hunting," she said. "But now is not the night. You will just get in the way, and you will most likely get bit, if not by Danny himself."  
  
"She's right, you know," Danny said reluctantly to them. Both Sam's and Tucker's shoulders drooped in rejection.  
  
"Alright," Sam said, her voice containing a barely noticeable sharpness in it. "C'mon Tucker. Let's go." The two walked off. Danny turned to Cassie, a pleading look on his face.  
  
"It's for their own good," she said. "Tonight is going to be extremely dangerous...for the both of us."  
  
Danny nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said, straightening up. "Let's go find Kamerine. Follow me." She turned into her wolf form. Danny was about to turn into his ghost self, but remembered the last time he did, and thought better of it. Cassie woofed at him, trotting ahead, her tail held high. Danny followed her.  
  
It didn't seem like ten minutes when Cassie stopped in her tracks, growling. A very old man, about in his 70's, maybe, was walking down toward them. Danny saw that Cassie's hackles had risen. The man, who heard Cassie's growl, looked at them. He smiled.  
  
"Well, guten abend (good evening), young man," the man said. "That dog of yours is quite handsome. It looks like a wolf. Is it malamute...or Alaskan husky perhaps?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
'Don't trust him Danny. It might be a trap.' a voice in his head said. 'THAT'S KAMERINE.'  
  
It took Danny a few seconds to realize it was Cassie who spoke to him. He looked closely at the man.  
  
Now that he did, he realized that the man was extremely...HAIRY. White, coarse hair grew in quantity on his arms, and he had a thick, though not long, beard and mustache.  
  
Also, to his horror, the smile on the old man's face was eerily familiar. Just then, the smile disappeared from his face. He looked menacingly at Cassie, who was growling louder then ever.  
  
'So...' he heard the old man say to Cassie. 'You've finally found me out. Well done.'  
  
'I've been tracking you for two years. Finding you couldn't be that easy. What are you up to?'  
  
'Do you REALLY want to know...?' he asked, the same menacing grin playing across his face.  
  
Don't you dare...' she growled back at him. Danny, who was backing up slowly from the two, slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, and fingered the gun that laid in it.  
  
'Actually, I do,' Kamerine said. His eyes glowed red as he changed into the Alpha werewolf. As he pointed his huge snout to the full moon, Danny whipped out the gun.  
  
"Don't...even...think about it," Danny said. "This thing's loaded with silver bullets."  
  
'Oy, that was corny,' Cassie thought, shaking her head.  
  
'Put it down, boy,' Kamerine commanded. 'I know you aren't brave enough to pull that trigger.' Danny hesitated.  
  
'Danny, don't listen to him!' Cassie begged. 'Just do it! End the curse!'  
  
"I...I..." he stuttered out loud, the arm holding the gun shaking. Kamerine smirked triumphantly.  
  
'Like I said,' he told Danny. 'You have no courage. Now put that thing down, so I can kill you.'  
  
"Wha...what?" Danny said, backing away from him. "Why?"  
  
'You are the only one who has the power to get rid of me. You are no use to me, anyway.'  
  
White hot rage ran through Danny's body. He cocked the gun.  
  
"I'm not giving up that easily," he said, teeth bared. He fired.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
WHOO! A CLIFFHANGER!! CAN IT GET ANY WORSE??? 


	14. Tragedy

About the cliff-hangers: (smiles evilly) I couldn't help it...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mistake in last chapter – I wanted the meeting time to be about 11 o' clock, not 6. I forgot to change that, sorry. Also, I warn all of you to brace yourselves. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
To Danny's disappointment, Kamerine got over his shock just in time, and dodged the bullet. He glared at Danny.  
  
'You cannot kill me,' he growled.  
  
'Oh, really?' Cassie said as she rammed into Kamerine's side with extreme force, knocking him over. 'Shoot him! NOW!'  
  
Unfortunately, as Danny was about to pull the trigger, Kamerine lunged for him, knocking the gun out of his hand. Unarmed, Danny crawled away from him. Kamerine quickly pinned him to the ground. Cassie, thinking quickly, attacked him by grabbing hold of his back leg, and yanking.  
  
Angry, Kamerine whipped around at her, snapping his jaws. He tried to kick her off, but instead she dodged it, getting in fighting stance.  
  
'You know Armani is the only thing that can kill me, other then a silver bullet.'  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you that his name is Danny? And I know that he's the only one,' she snarled. 'But I can at least help him...distract you, for example?' Kamerine whipped around to see that Danny had picked up the gun again, and was pointing it at him.  
  
'Oh, no you don't!' Kamerine snapped. He jumped at Danny, and, by pure instinct, Danny fired again.  
  
And, again, Kamerine was too quick. But, when he dodged the bullet and sped toward Danny, Cassie caught him in mid-air, pushing him, again, out of the way of him. When both regain their stature, they circled each other, growling.  
  
'There is nothing you can do, Cassie,' he said. 'Midnight is only a few minutes away, and then your boyfriend will be on MY side.'  
  
'He...is not...my boyfriend,' she said, annoyed.  
  
'Fine, have it your way,' he said. 'Anyway, Danny seems to be out of ammo."  
  
It was true, he was trying to shoot it, but nothing came out.  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" he said angrily, pounding the gun with his fist. Luckily, Cassie had some bullets in her jacket, which was discarded on the ground before she transformed.  
  
'Danny, there's some bullets in the left-side pocket of my jacket. Get them, and load the gun...quickly!'  
  
'NO!' Kamerine said, bounding toward Danny, who was already running to the jacket about 3 yards away. Cassie, again, jumped for him, and grabbed hold of he neck. Kamerine shook her off, throwing her a few feet away. She landed on the street, painfully.  
  
'I've killed your siblings, now I think it's about time for me to kill you,' he said, stalking toward her. She had already gotten back on her feet.  
  
'But...' she said, confused. 'But...you said it was your pack.'  
  
'I did? Well, it seems to be a small misunderstanding,' he said nastily. 'While you were battling the other three of my pack, the rest of us, including me, attacked your friends, and your brother and sister.'  
  
'You son of a...'  
  
'Ah, ah, Cassie,' he said, shaking his head. 'Swearing is a sin.'  
  
Having enough of his sarcasm, she attacked. But, as quick as lightning, he reached out with his inch-long claws, and gave her a long, deep cut in her side.  
  
Cassie dropped to the ground. The wound was bleeding freely. Instincts drew Kamerine to her blood. She tried to get away, but she was in too much pain.  
  
'Don't worry, Cassie,' he said sweetly. 'I'll make it quick...'  
  
'Danny!' Cassie cried. 'Can you be any slower??"  
  
Danny, who never handled a gun before, was struggling to hurry and put the bullets in at the same time. Just as he finally got one it, he turned...and saw that, when Cassie bit down on Kamerine's leg with as much strength as she had, he yelped in pain and clawed her even more, drawing more blood. Cassie just lay there helplessly  
  
Rage, white hot rage, pounded in Danny's ears. He never felt this way before.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he bellowed, running at Kamerine, forgetting the gun (A/N – How stupid is that, right?). Just as he did though, a familiar, excruciating pain made him double over. A blinding white light surrounded him. He, again, painfully changed into a werewolf. It was, finally, midnight.  
  
But when the light subsided, he realized that he wasn't a mind-less killing machine anymore, powered only by instincts. He had a much, much more powerful force driving him on. He lunged for Kamerine, with his jaws wide open.  
  
Too surprised to react, Kamerine just stood for a second; just enough for Danny to grab hold of his throat...and slit it. Sure enough, it was enough to kill.  
  
Kamerine howled in pain as another blinding, light engulfed him. But this light was not white...it was blood red.  
  
When the light faded, Danny saw that Kamerine had disappeared. He suddenly felt a warm, soft blue light emitted from him. He started to change back into a human. Yet, it was not painful at all.  
  
When the light died away, he found himself facing Cassie.  
  
She was lying on her side, still in wolf form. Extremely deep cuts and scratches covered her body. She was barely breathing, but she was still conscious. Her eyes darted to Danny, as he quietly walked toward her.  
  
'Danny, are you...okay?' she said, straining to talk. He knelt by her.  
  
"I'm fine, Cassie. The curse lifted. I'm free," he said. But he didn't smile. "Look at you! You're in terrible shape. We need to get you to a hospital!"  
  
'No, Danny. I don't need to go to a hospital. I've fulfilled my promise.'  
  
"Wh...what?" he stuttered.  
  
'I promised I would protect you...to the death.'  
  
Danny realized what she meant.  
  
"No..." he said shaking his head. "No...you can't die! Just hold on...please!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Danny. I can't hold on much longer,' she said weakly. Danny's throat clenched. He was - for the first time since his goldfish died when he was six - about to cry.  
  
'Danny, can you do something for me?' she asked.  
  
"Of...of course," he replied, tears finally falling.  
  
'Tell my parents that I have a note in my jewelry box. Tell them it's for them,' she said. She suddenly tensed up. She looked mournfully at Danny. 'Good-bye.'  
  
She closed her eyes, and turned back into a human. She didn't open them again.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE – Before you try to kill me with flames...I must tell you that there is going to be a part two! 


End file.
